With the increase of a video signal processing speed, ultra-high definition (UHD) video encoding/decoding schemes are under study.
UHD content aims to provide improved image quality in various aspects. To this end, UHD video elements are under study and development in various fields including broadcasting. There is increasing demand for enhanced viewer experience with respect to colors and brightness which were not provided by previous content.
Accordingly, efforts to provide high definition images by extending presentation ranges of colors and brightness from among various elements constituting UHD video have continued.
UHD display devices are discriminated from conventional display devices in color and brightness presentation.
However, technology for viewing UHD content through various display devices in an optimal environment has not been developed.
For example, when UHD content is provided while next-generation display devices are being propagated, users cannot fully enjoy the UHD content due to color or brightness restrictions according to physical characteristics of the display devices.
To adapt colors and brightness of content to a display device, the content needs to be converted on the basis of accurate analysis of characteristics of the display device. However, if UHD content is provided through a device outside of the display device, the characteristics of the display device are restrictively delivered.